


Comforting Arms

by flickawhip



Series: Orienne's Girls - TENKO AU [7]
Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marion needs a little comfort. Orienne gives it.RP Fic.AU.





	Comforting Arms

Orienne had woken to soft, sad sounding whimpers, then a deafening scream of terror. She had risen quickly, tucking a sleeping Lynn back under her covers, moving to leave the room. She was at Marion's side within moments, her touch soft as she shook the woman awake, she had settled on the bed and when Marion burrowed into her she kissed her hair softly. 

"Shhh Marion, Shhh now Sweetheart... it's okay, I've got you now."

Marion had flung her arms around her the moment she got within range and now clung to her like a new-born clings to their mother, she was shaking like a leaf. 

"Bad dreams again?"

Orienne asked gently. Marion nodded. 

"Camps?"

"Yes."

"Oh Marion..."

Orienne murmured, stroking her hair gently. 

"My poor, sweet Marion."

Marion murmured softly and nuzzled into Orienne. 

"Let me make love to you, my precious girl?"

"I'd love you to..."

Marion mewed softly. Orienne murred softly, kissing her sweetly even as she moved to gently undress Marion, stroking her cheek softly. 

"My beautiful girl."

Marion mewed softly. 

"Tell me if you need me to slow down, okay?"

"I will, I promise."

"Good girl."

Orienne's words were punctuated by just how sweetly she kissed Marion, moving to take full control of her. Her touch was soft as she moved to cup and caress Marion's breasts gently. Marion mewed submissively. 

"Okay baby?"

Marion nodded.

"Yes..."

Orienne murred, moving to slowly kiss her way lower, her hands moving to stroke up Marion's inner thighs. Marion began to shiver & squirm. 

"Okay baby girl?"

Orienne asked gently, moving to tease Marion's clit. 

"Y.....y... yes!"

Marion managed to gurgle. Orienne smiled and slowly pushed inwards, soon setting a firm pace. Marion bucked her hips in time with Orienne's movements and was soon close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Marion bucked hard and came apart.


End file.
